


BH6, ROTG, and HTTYD Watching Their Movies

by Yaoifangirl1412



Category: Big Hero 6, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Not necessarily but whatever, Romantic ish, Watching the Movie, dey gay, i don't know how to tag, i kidnap them, like everyone's gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifangirl1412/pseuds/Yaoifangirl1412
Summary: The characters of Big Hero 6, Rise of the Gardians, and How to Train Your Dragon are gathered to watch their movies. I couldn't find enough of this.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try. This is my first time writing something like this. Wish me luck.

Everyone on the Isle of Berk was excited that the chiefs weak and frail son, Hiccup, was chosen to kill the Nightfury. Excluding Hiccup, of course. He was getting ready to leave, when he felt something impact against the back of his neck, and he blacked out.

When Jack Frost was riding in North's slay, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. He certainly was not expecting North to lose control of the slay. They hit the chimney of the house they were by. Everyone in the slay was knocked out, completely unaware of the grinning figure, not a mile away, holding a small, black remote with a single red button, labeled, 'Whipeout'.

Hero was in major trouble. He looked through the metal bars to the cell across from his, and meekly waved. His older brother, Tadashi, who was squashed with a bunch of bot fighters, scowled in return. Without them noticing, a light mist was filling the room. Realizing what the gas was, Hiro tried to put his sleeve over his face, but it was to late. They all passed out.


	2. The Meeting of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just establishing something of an acquaintanceship between the main three we'll be focusing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at like 12:30 in a motel. I'd say I did pretty solid for being sleep deprived.

White. That's all I remember seeing. Wait what? Why white? No, wait. I see some black too. I think I also see blue. I see some red. I'm just naming colors now. I will my eyes to open fully. I'm laying on my back. I'm so dizzy. I just have to sit up. I hear groaning next to me. It's then that I realize, I'm not alone. I sit up fully and immediately my eyes fall to Toothless, who's unconscious next to me. I look around to see I'm in a completely white room, with no furniture or anything. There are two people in the room other than me and Toothless.   
There's one who looks to be a bit older than me, actually they both seem older than me. They're both kinda small if they are older than me. The one nearest to me has shaggy, unkept, black hair, with kinda tan skin, rosy cheeks, and his eyes are closed so I can't see the color. He's wearing a weird black jacket, with a red shirt under it. He's also wearing kinda tan pants, with light brown shoes with yellow laces. I look to the other guy, and I'm awestruck. He has silvery, white hair, with pale skin. He has a blue jacket like thing on, with what looks like a hat of sorts, attached to the back. He also has tan pants, but with no shoes. He's covered in frost, while loosely holding a wooden staff in his right hand. The second guy starts to wake up. As his eyes flutter open, I catch a glimpse of the beautiful blue of his eyes. Said eyes widen in alarm as he shoots into a sitting position. It's at this moment, as my forehead meets his, that I realize, just how close I was.   
I fall back in pain, with a grunt. By now, Toothless is awake. He comes up to me and nuzzles my neck and shoulder. "Thanks bud," I say. "Ah!" I hear a cry and I look to the first guy, who woke up at some point. His eyes are apparently a sort of, brownish, orangey color. He's looking at Toothless in what seems to be a mix of fear and wonder.  
"Is that an actual dragon!?"  
It seems that wonder and curiosity won over fear. The black haired guy is poking and prodding Toothless. Toothless seems so confused I almost laugh. I don't, but I'm tempted.  
"His name is Toothless," I say. The guy jumps, seemingly unaware of my presence until then. The white haired dude cautiously approaches the dragon. He reaches his hand out, seemingly to pet him. Toothless nuzzles the pale guy, who seems bewildered.  
"So who does that make you?"  
It was the first guy that spoke. I turn my attention to him. It takes me a moment to process his question.  
"Oh, um, Hiccup. My name is Hiccup," I answer a little awkwardly. The guy blinks at my response, but doesn't question it. Instead he just smiles and puts out his hand.  
"I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada," he says as we shake hands.  
"Well if we're doing introductions, I suppose I should participate as well!"  
Hiro and I turn to look at the blue eyed guy. He's now floating in the air, which is weird and confusing. He smiles and lands on the ground. When his staff hits the ground, a patch of frost appears.  
"The name's Jack Frost. You can just call me Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Also ages.  
> Hiccup:12  
> Hiro: 14  
> Jack: 316, but physically and mentally 16.  
> For Jack, It'll be after the movie. I know this contradicts the first chapter, but bear with me. The guardians were going on. a joyride, until I hijacked their ride.  
> For Hiccup, Astrid knows about Toothless.  
> Then Hiro's is kinda cut and dry.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Feedback is appreciated. Please be nice.


End file.
